Teenage Blues
by Fanfic Fish
Summary: Everything seems to be falling apart for the youngest Tracy causing him to stray away from his family. Many problems arise and his family fears losing him to things beyond their control. Can the Thunderbirds pull together to save their baby brother?


Hello everyone I'm Fanfic Fish, and I've decided to give this category a try. I've read through many fic's and I absolutely adore the youngest Tracy: Alan. --What a little cutie--

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for this story.

Notes: The brothers go in order from Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and finally Alan. I suppose that this story would mesh with both 'Puppet Show' version and 'Movie' version cause I changed things that apply to both . . . I hope that doesn't confuse you too much but if it does then feel free to ask questions.

Enjoy:

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Alan Tracy gazed up at sky from his place on the ground in the middle of the jungle. He knew this action was rather stupid being that many poisonous creatures dwelled there, but he also knew that this was the only place his siblings would not look for him first off. Of course they'd go to the beach first and search there. He'd even been so paranoid as to leave his wristwatch a.k.a. communicator on the desk in his cluttered room.

The blonde had gotten into and argument with his father about responsibilities and such, apparently his last report card before summer break had finally made it's to his father's office. His father had gone on about how his older brothers always had great grades. Like his father knows what it's like to follow behind four older brothers. Scott being the oldest, then John, Virgil, Gordon, and finally himself.

The vast green trees and plants that surrounded him gave him peace that couldn't find at home or in any of the Thunderbird silos. His week was not going so well.HisHIshis father had Alan has been sick on and off for what seems like forever, adding to the stupidity of his little outdoor adventure.

While running from his home and into the vast backyard that was this jungle, Alan could hear his father and oldest brother Scott shouting for him to come back. Impulse drove him to keep running, from them, they would never suspect him to run deeper into the jungle, just merely find another way to the beach where he had gone to think so many times before.

After realizing the sun was now missing from the sky and dusk was settled over the island, it dawned on Alan that massive dark clouds were the reason he couldn't see the sunset that was supposed to send him into a nirvana.

Thunder startled Alan into sitting up, where he looked around blearily as the wind picked up a notch, throwing palm tree leaves and dirt up into the air. His muddled brain couldn't comprehend panic at the moment, in fact the only that was registering in his mind at the moment was curiosity at the scene in front of him.

Bright lightening surged out in all directions above Alan, instantly becoming the new thing for the sixteen-year-old to focus on. He closed his eyes and relished in the cascade of rain that bombarded his fever-heated skin.

It was then that the last of Alan's energy left him, leaving him without the only resource that was going to get him home. He collapsed back down onto the soaking dirt that was becoming mud and his eyes slid shut, his last image being another bright light that clawed out against the darkening sky.

* * *

_Tracy Island: Beach_

"Dad, we've looked up and down this beach for the last hour and a half and there's still no sign of Alan," Scott told his father, breathing heavily from running up and down the long beaches while searching for his baby brother.

The darkening skies were becoming more worrisome. They spelled tropical storm for the occupants of the island, and this storm could prove to be very dangerous for all.

Jeff Tracy nodded, his fatherly instincts kicking in, as an inkling disaster pushed it's way into the back if his head. "I'm beginning to wonder if Alan even came out of the jungle."

Gordon Tracy frowned at the new piece of information being brought forward. The jungle was not the kind place to venture in alone especially when you're as accident prone as Alan. "Alan went through the jungle?"

Scott replayed the events of earlier for the second youngest Tracy. "He left when he couldn't handle what dad was telling him," Scott paused. "When he took off, we told him to come back but he didn't listen. I thought it would be better to let him cool off. I didn't see any harm in it since Alan said he was feeling much better this morning."

No sooner did Scott stop talking that the banging of thunder resounded through the air, bringing the present Tracy's to shuddering awareness.

"This is foolish, we'll call Virgil and tell him to track Alan through the homing device in his wristwatch," Jefferson Tracy boomed, trying not to let on to his feeling of worry that was beginning to spread through him.

"I'm on it," Gordon told him, then using his own wristwatch to call Virgil.

"I just barely checked that Gordy and Alan didn't take his wristwatch with him, it's in his room, I was just about to call you to tell you," Virgil's increasingly worried voiced broke through the silence of waiting.

"Virgil," Jeff Tracy spoke. "I had the dentist insert another location device in Alan's tooth a few months back, go into my office and look in the top drawer of the filing cabinet, there should be a remote with a map of the island on the front. Turn it on and tell us where the frequency is being sent out from."

Virgil took the command to heart, knowing that this one counted as a rescue mission for one of their own. Alan could be in trouble and hurt, or worse. "I found it. The frequency is coming from above hangman's peak."

"Thanks Virg, we'll call you when we find him," Scott informed his brother. His protective nature was kicking into gear and he was off with his brother and father to find the youngest Tracy and get him out of whatever mess he had undoubtedly had gotten himself into.

* * *

_Above Hangman's Peak_

Alan's fever glazed eyes opened again; he winced at the cold that consumed him. There was absolutely no energy in him, so he settled for staring up at the darkened sky even though the rain made his eyes hurt whenever they splashed within the blue orbs.

Panic that was absent before welled within his chest when he distantly heard his name being called. He couldn't recognize the voice that was calling to him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Alan!" "Sprout!" "Son!" he heard being shouted. He finally recognized the voices and he felt relief. Alan tried calling out to them but no sound left his mouth.

"I found him!" Scott's strong voice penetrated Alan's latest thoughts. "Can you hear me Sprout?" After no answer Scott began checking Alan for injuries. The fact that Alan was raging with fever didn't escape him.

"Is he alright?" Gordon asked, coming to rest on his knees beside his two brothers.

Jeff Tracy came to Alan's head and put his hand on top of his baby son's forehead. "Son, can you hear me?" The fever-glazed eyes bore into his own irises, and he knew Alan was on the verge of leaving awareness. "Uh uh Alan, you have to stay awake until Brains and Virgil get here, it looks like you've gone and got yourself even more sick."

The boisterous sound of Thunderbird three sounded at the edge of Hangman's Peak. Thunderbird three was the one Thunderbird that didn't have a definite pilot yet; it was going to be Alan's after he finished his training. It will be used for space rescue victims, allowing them the safe journey home.

Jeff Tracy lifted his son into his arms, his heart dropping into his stomach when he realized Alan was no longer conscious and just lay limp. "Alan open your eyes," he ordered. "Baby you need to open your eyes," Jeff told him, only softer this time. When he still received no answer, he rushed his son to Thunderbird three intent on getting him out of the rain and to help as soon as possible.

Inside, Brains looked Alan over, his forehead creasing when he checked the unresponsive boy's pupils, then his temperature.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gordon questioned Brains. "He didn't look that sick this morning, and I'm sure this damned rain helped in making it worse."

Brains looked at each of the worried family members minus John who was currently stationed in Thunderbird five obviously unaware of the events that have taken place this day. "We ha . . . ha . . . need to . . . ta . . . ta . . . get Alan to the infirmary. He is very si . . . si . . . ill."

* * *

TBC . . . I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
